


Death becomes him

by Melobski4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post Infinity War, Tony can kick your ass, Tony is dead, Unrequited Love, beautiful tony, but is not actually, dead!Tony, kind of?, possibly tony stark/loki, powerful tony, shaved tony, young Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melobski4/pseuds/Melobski4
Summary: He is more alive now than when he was alive





	1. Chapter 1

Thanos was dead, now for good and forever, the infinity stones where in Strange’s capable hands and the heroes that had disappeared that time now were alive… very much alive.

The fight was an epic one, with gore, blood and violence, the hate that emited from the pores of the heroes that were left alive was palpable through the air, Captain Marvel, Rocket and Tony Stark did a great job making a plan to beat the shit out of Thanos, Meanwhile,  
Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Thor and Shuri were trying to bring together other heroes from all over the world to fight alongside.

It was exhausting, exasperating, but at the end, it worked.

When Tony took the infinity Gauntlet Steve instantly knew that that was it, they have won, but what they didn’t know, any of them, was that the soul gem needed another sacrifice to bring back to life all the heroes that lost it while fighthing, and of course, Tony as the self sacrifing idiot that he was, accepted without much of a think.  
And with a scream from Steve’s lips, Captain America saw the last moments of The invincible Iron man, it wasn’t painful, he had just disappeared.

Tears were accumulating in Steve’s eyes as he knelt down and touched with his bloody fingers the place where Tony had been.  
-Oh god- he said with grief and sorrow while touching the infinity gauntlet that just a moment ago, was in Tony’s hands. –Oh god- he repeated trembling.  
-Steve- Natasha knelt next to him; Steve brought his blue gaze to her, seeing tears falling down her cheeks making a clear path between the dust and blood from her fairy skin.  
-T-Tony…He… I didn’t even, I didn’t told him that I-I l-love him- Natasha bit her lip, trying not to scream from frustration.  
-Where is Tony?- Rhodey got close limping. Besides him, Peter Parker followed close with a dreadful face.

Steve couldn’t look at Rhodey’s face, he just kept crying.  
And just with that, the victory that humanity had that day, was obscured with the death of the best man that had ever touched earth.

It was an understanding that the funeral was all wrong, from the silence surrounding it to the opaque colors, there wasn’t even red and gold. Tony Stark was such a great and bright man that a funeral didn’t make any sense, a party would be the most logical option.  
Tony would have liked that… a party instead of a funeral, but his dead was national news, it was televised it despite all the disagreement in the hero community.

A year passed by, and Steve and the original Avengers couldn’t keep it together.

Steve went traveling with Bucky, Clint decided to retire and pass more time with his family, Rhodey was still in the military but he Couldn’t touch anymore war machine, Natasha just disappeared, Bruce focused all his time in science and Thor was doing the best to fix his relationship with Loki.

Five years passed, Steve settled in an apartment, Bucky decided to live apart from him, Clint divorced, Natasha reappeared now with his red hair back and a few new wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, Bruce won a nobel for his studies in magic and science, Rhodey was still in the military and Thor was the King of Asgard with Loki as his strategist and sometimes adviser.

Ten years passed, Steve still looked pretty young despite being the oldest among all his friends, sure he had more wrinkles but nothing compared with the others, that was when he realized that he was getting older much slower than an average human being and for the first time in years he thought in suicide, Bucky moved to live with Steve to make sure that he was keeping himself alive, Natasha and Clint decided to live together just as friends, Bruce became a famous scientist and made Peter his assistant, Rhodey was getting tired of being a soldier and Thor sometimes went traveling with The Guardians of the galaxy when they needed help, sometimes with Loki sometimes alone.

And then, the 13th year happened, after Thanos, earth was going to face again a potential menace, Loki and Thor arrived to earth on October, Black panther, Wanda and Vision entered the room at the same time and Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Spider Man and Rhodey weren’t that far from the tower so they arrived pretty early.

The tower now was property of Pepper, the will of Tony said that everything went to pepper, Rhodes and Peter. Pepper owned Stark Industries and the buildings and houses, Rhodey owned all the intellectual property of all the projects of Tony and to Peter went all the money for his education, research and maintenance.

The meeting took place at now Peppe’s Tower, with her being the host to all the heroes that were going to reunite. Everyone was sitting in the large couch in the middle of the room, an uncomfortable atmosphere could be felt around all the house as heroes arrived.  
That was the Stark tower after all, the first place where The Avengers become a family, the first home they had… where Tony used to live.

-Why are we here?- Clint was the first to ask. Everyone’s gaze fell on him. Almost all his hair was gray now, the humor that used to reflect on his face was gone and was replaced with tiredness.

Thor looked at Loki –Lady Death- he said –She is coming here, I don’t know why, but that can’t be good-

Natasha pursed her lips with a scowl on her face, since Tony’s death she was becoming more expressive, Steve thought. –How do we know you are telling the truth?-

Thor crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a step forward – has he not demonstrated to you is worthiness? He fought alongside us against Thanos, do I have to remind you his braveness when he stopped him for killing you that time?-  
All the room felt in silence while Natasha and Thor were looking eye to eye, both of them with a fierce determination on their features.  
-How did you know Lady dead is coming here?- Steve asked to cut the tension.

Loki looked at him with a boring face –I have informants, they told me- Clint snorted with sarcasm, the Scowl on Thor’s face deepened and was about to say something when Loki interrupted him.

-There are rumors, in the underworld- Everyone in the room pay attention to Loki- that a knight, the right hand of lady dead will be the first to touch earth, I don’t know why but I know that when the dead itself is involved is not for a good cause-

-What do we do?- T’challa asked.  
-I have a hypothesis, I don’t know if it’s going to work, for I have never tested it myself, and I know you all are not going to like it-  
-Let us be the judges of that- Wanda said touching in reassurance Vision’s arm –What is your hypothesis?-  
-well, we aren’t match for any being if the underworld, they have lived more, they are stronger and surely more intelligent, we need undeads on our side if we want earth to still existing –  
-Did you just said we need undeads?- Clint asked with an eyebrow arched.  
-indeed I did, we need to know what is the purpose of lady dead in earth, to know that, we need beings of the underworld on our side-  
-How do you expect us to do that?-

Loki smiled and walked until he was in the middle of the room –this is the part that you are not going to like-

-Just fucking say it- Rhodes said with venom on his voice.  
-We are going to have to call an undead-  
-We are going to have to call a fucking zombie?- Clint crossed his arms, Bruce moved uncomfortably in his seat- I am not getting it-

Loki sighed and began massaging his temples –the undead in the underworld are called like that because even though their physical body have died their souls are strong enough to conserve the essence of their existence, more or less they are what you humans call, the angels of the death-

-Holy fuck-  
-let’s begin- Steve got up from the couch –We don’t know when are Lady Death and her Knight going to arrive right? I don’t want to commit the same mistake I did with Thanos, this time… we are going to be prepared, this time we… we are not going to lose anyone-  
The image of Tony passed in front of everyone eyes and a dull feeling settled in the pit of every hero in the room.  
Pepper cleared her throat before speaking –What do you need?-

-I just need to draw a symbol in the middle of the room, with my blood, after that I need at least five people to just put a drop of blood in the middle of the symbol-  
-This suddenly began to turn pretty creepy- Peter commented, Bruce just nodded with his head.  
-Why blood?- Steve asked while Loki made appear out of thin air a dagger, he used it to cut in the middle of his palm and knelt to draw a strange symbol.  
-They are undead, we need something pretty physical to attract their attention, and that is blood-  
-How do we know this is not going to backfire?- Natasha asked- what if the undead we attract decide to attack us?-  
-Very unlikely, is for that reason that we need the drop of blood of five of you, we are going to call for a being with the same beliefs or at least with a connection with some of you-  
-What do you mean with connection?-  
-It’s ready- Loki ignored Steve’s question and got up from the floor still with the dagger in his hands –who will be the first?-

Thor got close, eyeing everyone in the room –That’s going to be me- Loki just nodded and poked Thor’s finger with the tip of his dagger, a little drop of blood came out of his finger, Loki let it fall in the middle of the symbol and this began to shine.

-Woah- Peter looked with amazed eyes the scarlet light that surrounded the limits of every curve of the drawing.  
-next one-

Steve got close to Loki and this one did the same, after Steve was Natasha, after Natasha was Clint and after Clint and to the amazement of all, Bruce was the last one.

The symbol now was brighter that any light in the house, the windows glasses and floor began to shake, an explosion sent everyone flying to the floor and the smell of burned wood began to flood the room.

The symbol was opaque almost, black, the red of the blood was gone.

-Did it work? - Steve asked from the other side of the couch. Loki knelt next to the burned wood inspecting it.  
-I don’t think so, it was just a hypothesis after all-  
-oh well- Bruce got up from the floor- what now?-  
-Well I—

And the floor opened, a slim humanoid figure came out of the hole with force, jumping and almost touching the ceiling and then doing a backflip and landing with one knee on the floor the other leg was bent, it’s hair was short and brown, it looked smooth falling on side to side the tips touching the cheeks that were hidden behind a gold mask—

*Gold mask?* Steve thought his heart beating frantically with the familiarity that the mask brought to him. He was the one who composed himself faster, with a gun in one hand he got closer to the figure.

-Who are you?-

The man, now that Steve took a look closer, was slim, short, wearing a kind of a cat suit that embraced his body, leashes with all kind of weapons were wrapping his hips, arms and thighs.

The creature –man?- laughed and raised his gloved hand startling everyone in the room who pointed their guns, daggers and knives at it- him?-.

-why cap I thought you were more respectful- and just like that everyone froze.  
-oh my god- Pepper said at the same time that Rhodey let his gun fall from his grip.

The man took off his mask, blue eyes with dots of red geeted him, a wicked smile with pearly teeth adorned his features, his goatee was gone as well as his wrinkles, the dark circles under his eyes and the grey of his hair. With a youth that nobody knew on him when he was alive the beautiful face scanned his surroundings, long dark eyelashes carefully planted around his eyes, his profile perfect as always exuded a kind of security and playfulness proper of a king.

 

-Tony-


	2. Break the chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn your love, damn your lies  
> and if you don't love me now  
> you will never love me again  
> I can hear you saying   
> you will never break the chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said before I desperately need a beta like RIGHT THE FUCK NOW  
> I have to say that the updates will come slowwwlyy (but they will come, don´t worry), you can't hurry inspiration.  
> if you see a grammatical error or any mistake please do let me know.
> 
> THANKS, subscribe and comment (I feel like a youtuber, ugh)

 

-Oh my god- Pepper fell to her knees at the time Rhodey opened his mouth to let go a desperate sound.

 

Loki saw stupefied at  the one and only Tony Stark in the middle of the fucking room, with a seductive smile in his now young face, his white teeth were showing in a mockingly manner.

 

-Tony- Steve Rogers said with wide eyes and a hand in his mouth. The red dotted eyes went towards Steve in a calm way –You are alive- and Tony snorted, his eyes went from smiling to an angry and vengeful form, his smile that was not five minutes ago seductive turned into a creepy feature, everyone in the room was frozen in their seats, the only ones who were actually happy and without a hint of fear were Rhodey and Pepper, Loki saw the encounter calmly in his place next to Thor, he as actually… smitten.

 

-oh yeah Rogers- Stark said walking around the circle that was painted on the floor –so fucking alive really- his hand traveled from his collar bone to his hip, where a belt of knives was hugging his hips tightly.  His slender fingers grasped the handle of a knife, Natasha drew her gun from her belt while Clint prepared his bow –so alive- said Tony slurring his words at the time he lifted the knife and then proceeded to bury it in his chest, where his heart was supposed to be.

 

-Oh my god- Bruce`s hands hid his face, his fingers were parted where his eyes were, seeing everything while hiding the shock on his face.

-Tony!-  Pepper cried, rising from her knees running towards Tony with tears wetting her beautiful visage –oh my god Tony, Tony you can`t die Tony-

 

-I am already dead- his hand took the handle again and he pulled it out of his chest, where no blood came out –surprise-

 

-This is beyond interesting- Loki said, touching his chin thoughtfully without taking his gaze from Tony.

-you knew this was going to happen? That Tony was going to appear? - Loki eyed Romanoff with an air of disdain.

-Certainly I thought of that, but I didn´t believe it was going to happen, after all the only ones who can come to the world of the living when dead are only the mighty ones, I never thought stark capable to gather the necessary power to answer the calling, and certainly I never thought he was going to look this… good- Thor frowned watching his brother, his green eyes were sparkling with that dangerous interest that Thor knew so well, this wasn`t going to be good.

 

Tony saw him with a smile, his teeth showing again this time jovially –yeah well, here I am- he put the knife in his belt again and walked to a chair to let himself fall in it. – the fuck you all want? -

 

Wanda crossed her arms in front of her chest, she let out a shaky breath and trembled lightly, her eyes where buried on the floor, her body language showing rejection towards the new guest, vision wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her.  Her red magic appeared from her fingers, dancing around her body and embracing her and vision in a warmth and caring manner. Tony´s eyes watched seated in the chair with a bored face, Wanda´s red magic curving maliciously where he was, extending itself and crawling like water in the floor reaching for his prey: Tony.

 

Tony rolled his eyes –Seriously?- his tone was light as if the fear that he felt while he was alive was never there, Natasha swallowed nervously, her fingers not leaving her gun, and her green eyes watching with aberrancy Tony,  she admitted  that when he was alive,  Tony was always brave was a ball of fire that you could extinct with hurtful words and a manipulation here and there, but this Tony didn’t feel fear, didn’t feel anger and when a person was as empty as not to feel anything, when the emotions that used to make you suddenly disappeared, then that was the time you were screwed,  that danger and bloody revenge made their path towards the light and filled every hole where love had been.

 

Right now who Natasha was seeing was not the weak and at the same time, strong Tony Stark she used to know, what she was seeing right now was an emotionless being in the middle of the room watching them as if they were the most entertaining puppets he had ever seen.

 

Natasha didn’t like it one bit.

 

-Why are you crying sweetheart? Aren’t you happy I am here? - Tony got up from his chair.

-Shut up- she said, her voice was shaking and her eyes were watering.

-you hate me so much that you can’t even look at me in the face, or is it your fear that I am feeling?  You really are that ungrateful? Let me tell ya, my love, I sacrificed my own live to bring you…- he looked around the room, his eyes landing in every face –and everyone back to life, and this is my thanks? Geez, so disrespectful kid-

-SHUT UP-  she snapped, her arms raising above her head and her fingers almost painted red with anger and pain, an avalanche of scarlet was directed towards Tony. The rom was filled with screams, Thor raised his hammer, his eyes looking at Wanda while vision shielded her with his body. Steve took his shield in his hands and run to protect Tony from the hit.  With a crazy look permeating his blue eyes, the only thing that Steve could think in that moment was _protect_ , he couldn’t protect Tony from civil war, couldn’t protect him from the backlash of the fall of shield, couldn’t protect him from himself, couldn’t ptotect him from Thanos… this time would be different, this time he was going to be the hero he was always supposed to be and no the bully he turned himself into.

 

The plate of Rhodeys´armor closed  and his gauntlet was lifted, the blue energy appeared in the middle of his palm, Natasha and Clint took out their weapons, Clint pointed to Wanda or to what he could see of Wanda behind Vision, Natasha pointed to Tony, Clint furrowed his brows confused.

 

Bruce was trying to breath, the green already forming around his eyes, Black panther was trying to protect peter and pepper that were in shock and looking at nothing with lost eyes.

 

Loki couldn’t take his eyes from Tony.

The Jotun saw with delight how Tony´s pink lips stretched in a creepy smile that showed all his wonderful teeth, he raised his arm and black energy emerged from his slender fingers.

 

He smiled too, just at the same time he heard Tony said –this is going to be so much **_fun-_**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it


End file.
